rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Natalie Renderra/Gods on the Alignment Axis.
So, I had done a lot of thinking the other day, and decided Jagex was purposefully spreading out each God's alignment. Being pressed for time, I'll just... Jump right in! Lawful Good In this case, its Saradomin. Saradomin, even while being a "douchebag" as many in the Rising Sun have put it, thinks what he is doing is best for Gielinor and her people, not himself. He plans to spread Order, and Peace... After he fights to take control of it all. Lawful Neutral Justice isn't always fair, but Justice is blind, If you cross Armadyl, or his people... You have an angry Bird ready to attack you. This is more true after Armadyl was betrayed by Saradomin, and has since seemed to want vengeance to uphold his laws, and moral code. Lawful Evil Who else wants everyone to obey him, only him, and have complete Control? Zaros. Zaros is loving this whole little feud, and the manipulation he missed on the last Gielinor God War... But being an Older God, he surely isn't new to this scene either. Consider him a massive threat who wants to control Gielonor for himself, and certainly not give his followers too much power. (Remember what happened last time?) Chaotic Good This is mostly speculation, but after checking with a few people, it seems to be Marimbo. Marimbo is the fun-loving God of the Monkeys, and loving fun, jokes, and throwing poop not only makes him unpredictable, but innocent as well. Chaotic Neutral Work towards achieving power yourself... He'll show you the way, but not help you get there. He is Zamorak. He knows what he's doing hurts people initially, but in the long run they develop and become much stronger, because people adapt to harsh conditions. Chaotic Evil Who plays the long game, is in it for themselves, and mostly just for laughs and more power? Sliske. Sliske will betray even his own followers if it benefits himself, or maybe even just because he was bored. He is disloyal, and more than willing to have fun at other's expense. Neutral Good We came to the conclusion Guthix was not True Neutral, overall. Why? He gave two ultimate sacrifices for what he thought was best for Gielinor. The first being, to isolate himself and allow his worship to fade, the latter... He gave his own life so no God could live on Gielinor. This selfless sacrifice shows he is Good at heart, and yet he aligns neither Lawful or Chaotic. Neutral Evil Bandos. He fights to entertain himself, and for little else. He organises his troops well, into well planned tactical hordes. This man doesn't care for allies, his own men, or anyone. He just wants to fight until there is nothing left to fight. True Neutral Here, we placed Seren, and Tuska. Seren is an isolationalist, in favour of leaving her people away from the war. But only her people, and her interests. She is helping them though. This is a form of neutrality, with neither law or chaos following. Tuska, on the other hand, is a wild animal. It fights for survival, or to claim territory. Tuska doesn't want more power from what we know, it just wants to be sure everything else that can stop its hunting is gone. Category:Blog posts Category:Religion Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Lawful